


活人碑

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 他要活着，做一块墓碑。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	活人碑

这他妈是谁。基尔伯特在早上睁开眼后这么想，伊万的手正搭在他的肚子上，夏季的闷热令他全身都黏糊糊的。伊万的那条毛茸茸的手臂让他难以忍受，他拉扯开对方的手随后翻身下床。伊万依旧在打鼾，基尔伯特嫌恶似地皱起眉，他被对方的鼾声折腾地几宿几宿睡不好，以至于现在的他有些神经衰弱。他怎么会变成这副鬼样子，他在凌晨五点，仔细打量着自己的同居人，因为睡姿而乱糟糟的头发，微长着嘴打呼噜，而他下巴上的胡渣令基尔伯特心烦意乱。

他拿了衣服去洗澡，站在镜子前刷牙的时候抬头看到自己面部表情僵硬而眼睛浮肿，牙膏有一些沾在他下巴，他叼着劣质的塑料牙刷，那玩意儿看起来无法承受住下一次的使用。基尔伯特吐掉口中的白沫，拿了杯子接水漱了漱口，扯过一旁脏兮兮的毛巾胡乱抹了一把他湿漉漉的脸。他跳进淋浴房，拧开水龙头热水就冲了下来，在基尔伯特给自己倒沐浴液的时候又变成了冷水，他暗骂了一声“操”，关了水又重新来过，反反复复捣腾了几下之后流出来的依旧是冰冷的水。他咬着牙微微发抖，沐浴液廉价的香精味他闻了恶心，这让他想到伊万身上那些刺鼻的香水味，凌晨回来的时候他总是带着那股令人作呕的气味。这导致他开始觉得皮肤痛痒难耐，他蹲下身去让冷水浇打在自己的背上好让那症状缓解一些。他捂着嘴防止自己真的吐出来，下水道的味道使他更不好受。然后他站起来，关了水龙头快速走出了淋浴房。

当他擦着头拖沓地走回卧室的时候伊万正好醒来，基尔伯特走到床边要收拾床铺，，他被伊万拽了去亲吻，对方的口臭难闻，他抗拒着不想让那条湿滑的舌头伸到他嘴中去。伊万翻了个身把他压制住，一边亲着他脖子一边用老二戳着基尔伯特的屁股。

“伊万，不……”

“你完全可以去冲个冷水澡。”基尔伯特推着他的胸膛想要起来。

“哦你是这么干的吗宝贝儿？在我还熟睡着的时候你就偷偷跑去做这事儿。”伊万扒开基尔伯特的裤子开始套弄他的阴茎，基尔伯特只觉得疲惫和难堪，他不吭声，翻着眼向上盯着屋顶看。“你怎么没反应？”伊万骂骂咧咧嚷了几句之后放弃了继续进行下去的想法，他重新压上来，扳过同居人的脸好看清楚他的表情。

“我没有性致伊万。”基尔伯特不带任何感情地说，他没有勃起的欲望，他只想快点去厨房弄点吃的。

“啊我不管！我需要爽一下，我要干你！”伊万把他的阴茎挤进基尔伯特体内，他闷闷哼了一声之后开始抽插，基尔伯特没有任何反应，他像具尸体一样瘫在床上，四肢打开任由伊万在他体内进出。他看着伊万乱糟糟的头发，他知道那不是伊万，只是个拥有着与他的伊万相同面貌的人罢了，因为尽管他的伊万文化水平并不怎么高，他也从不用那么粗鲁的话来对他恶语相向。他想伸手去推、想拒绝，可对那张脸又下不去手，他只抬手去摸了摸对方的头发，油腻腻的触感让他失望。

在伊万操着他的时候基尔伯特一直在分心，他开始想些别的东西，努力把这个伊万从脑中驱逐出去，他突然觉得这只是他笔下小说里的一段情节，他并不在里头，他只是在书写这个不堪的故事罢了。他闭上眼去想另一个伊万，那个温柔的、绅士的伊万，他用他的手抚过自己的大腿内侧，手掌包住他的阴茎，所有的动作都是那么完美。

在被伪装成伊万的机器干着的时候，他是不会性奋的。

“不要射在里面。”基尔伯特睁开眼去推开伊万，对方十分不情愿地把他的老二拔了出来，他射在基尔伯特的身上，他的同居人发出抱怨声。

“我刚洗过澡。”他起身扯了床单来擦身体顺便提好裤子，这厌恶的语气彻底激怒了伊万，他一把抓起基尔伯特的头发就往地上拖，稍瘦弱一些的男人被拽到地上，伊万踢了他两脚发泄不满，基尔伯特咬破了嘴角，他爬起来甩了句“神经病”就冲出了门，他没有理会身后人气急败坏的破口大骂，他实在是受不了这个人，难以置信他居然与这样的人相处了半年以上！他去厨房做早餐，敲了蛋在煎锅里做炒蛋，再放了几片培根。他给培根翻面的时候一直在叹气，莫名其妙地叹气，一个接一个，等他把盘子放桌上并倒好牛奶的时候伊万洗漱完出来，他看上去又像模像样起来，穿了西装之后更像那么会事儿了。

“早报呢？”他拉开餐桌旁的凳子坐下来，用叉子拨弄着快被煎成焦炭的培根和黑乎乎的炒蛋。

基尔伯特没有回答他，他正一边咀嚼着干巴巴的肉一边检查手机里的邮件。

“我问你报纸呢！”

“我不知道。”基尔伯特没有抬头，“我没有出去拿，大概还放在门口。”

“你说你没去拿？！基尔伯特你都快懒出蛆了！我天天在外奔波赚钱好支付我们的房租，你却像个寄生虫一样坐享其成！你做什么了？你除了写那些豆腐干一样的东西、拿根本不够你吃喝的稿费以外你还干了什么？想想外面吧！你知道现在物价又涨了吗？！我们除了吃那些毫无味道可言的土豆，我们还能吃些什么！”

“我很累伊万，我需要休息一下。”

“你天天都说你很累，我都不知道你到底在忙些什么！写你永远都没法出版的小说作品？现实点吧基尔伯特，你不过就是个落魄的三流作家，写写讣告和没有人会去看的——那叫啥玩意儿来着？——哦，微型侦探小说。我在外头和恼人厌的贵妇周旋都没喊累呢你凭什么？你甚至都不肯让我射在里头！你的屁股这么价值连城吗？！”

基尔伯特听着伊万到浴室去使用抽水马桶，他还听到梳子敲在台子上的声音，还有发胶喷雾和水声。他知道对方在干什么，往头上喷发胶把头梳得光亮，好让自己看起来更加吸引人，基尔伯特甚至都能隐约闻到那股恶心的气味。

伊万摔门离开之后他就在收拾碗碟的时候就着水槽吐了，他没吃多少东西，除了一些培根，他连炒蛋都没碰。他把嘴凑到水龙头下，灌了一大口自来水然后吐掉，用手背抹抹嘴，面无表情地把几乎没被动过的早餐倒进了垃圾桶。

伊万凌晨回来的时候拎了一袋樱桃，基尔伯特搁下笔去拿过那袋东西，他们对坐着吃了一会儿，气氛挺融洽，好像早上并没有发生过什么的样子。基尔伯特把拔下来的樱桃梗摆在桌上，百无聊赖地拼凑着简单线条。他看看伊万，对方正把手指伸进嘴里去剔牙，发出很响的声音。他把樱桃梗摆成“操你”，那满满一袋水果都被他们吃了，伊万眯起眼凑头过来看向桌上的那两个单词，抓过基尔伯特开始吻他，把舌头戳进他的嘴里。

混合着樱桃甜香和伏特加酒的气味，基尔伯特这时候倒不是很排斥了，他觉得这有点像樱桃酒，于是他还用舌去扫遍了伊万口腔的内壁。

基尔伯特骑在伊万身上，他正好有那么些性趣了，双腿分开把对方的老二送到自己体内，他坐下去，哼哼着发出一些声音，伊万拍了拍他屁股让他快点动起来，基尔伯特就磨磨蹭蹭开始，随后他又闻到了那些浓烈的女士香水，他那勃起的阴茎一下子便就软了。

“操，你在干什么！”伊万掐着基尔伯特的屁股狠狠揉搓起来，“他妈的别像个娘们儿似的，快动啊！”说完他便扶着基尔伯特的腰开始折腾，基尔伯特咬着牙喊“停”，可伊万压根儿不去理他，这种感觉让他觉得自己又要吐了。他在心里算着这根阴茎在这之前到底进入过多少女人的阴道，那些个简与玛丽，爱慕他的和只图个乐子的，谁能想到她们口中的“伊万亲爱的”更喜欢在一个硬邦邦的男人身上寻找乐趣呢？他又想之前吃的樱桃，说不定就是某个女人送给伊万的，这让他难过又反胃。

他觉得有无数双女人的眼睛正盯着他们看，那“目光”让他几近崩溃，他浑身起满了鸡皮疙瘩，觉得自己的隐私通过他们这段非正常关系被人撕开并窥探得干干净净。基尔伯特想要逃开，但他的身体仿佛是被伊万的双手死死钉牢。

基尔伯特对准伊万的脖子掐了上去。我恨你，他在心里大声吼着，然后这句话就又说着他的喉咙冲了出来，喷了伊万一脸。他一边加大手上的力道一边感受到身底下伊万的死命挣扎，他的手臂被对方抓牢，像是溺水的人死拽住浮木。他从上往下看着伊万，觉得他扭曲起来的脸好玩，反倒是比正常时候的脸要再真实那么几分。他听见断断续续的叫骂，但他并没有松开手，继续死命掐住那根脆弱的脖子。他的性致又恢复过来，老二又勃起，他舔舔唇开始上下忙活起来，而伊万只发出了几声类似于呜咽的声音之后抓住基尔伯特手臂的手便松了开来。

他仍旧掐着，也不知过了多久，直到他射精才放开自己的手，他知道伊万已经死了。基尔伯特维持着那个姿势又坐了一会儿，看着床头发呆，他手臂疼痛起来，没有管那个，他摸摸伊万的脸，很温柔的手法，再轻扯他的头发。他在想念他的伊万，那个对他极好的伊万。基尔伯特落了会儿泪，不知道为什么而抽泣了一些时间，然后把自己从死人身上弄下来，捡起地上的裤子套好。

他在床边坐下点烟，手连一丁点抖动都没有。当他吸下一口之后扭头去看床上躺着的被自己掐死的人，基尔伯特眯起眼拿烟头去烫伊万的尸体，除了皮肤被灼烧留下痕迹之外再无其他反应。他无聊地又转回头，这下连烟都没有味道了。他静静地抽完那支烟，起身去桌前继续写作，他知道过不了几天就会有警察找上门来，他不会逃，他要待在这充斥着死亡气味的房间，写这些无聊的作品。

他要活着，做一块墓碑。


End file.
